


Знакомство с соседом

by CubanBoi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubanBoi/pseuds/CubanBoi
Summary: Короткая предновогодняя история необычного знакомства двух соседей.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 2





	Знакомство с соседом

\- Да верну я тебе деньги! И кончай трезвонить мне каждое утро блять! – кричал Кит в трубку, сидя на кровати. - Ты вообще знаешь сколько сейчас? Да! Я в 8 утра обычно сплю! Еще раз позвонишь так рано, ты сам проснешься в могиле, усек?

Не дожидаясь ответа, Кит бросил трубку. Если бы только у него были деньги, чтобы расплатиться с долгом. Хотя бы с одним из них. В сердцах он пнул невинную тумбочку и начал надевать тапочки, как вдруг он услышал робкий стук в стену.

\- Эм, простите? – донесся чужой мужской голос из-за стены. Кит нахмурился.

Он встал с кровати и подошел к противоположному от него углу комнаты, откуда на удивление четко доносился голос.

\- Я ваш сосед, которого вы разбудили своими криками, - осторожно продолжал голос, который старался звучать как можно более вежливо. – Я вас совсем не виню в этом! Хах, скорее стоит винить архитекторов, которые решили, что сделать тонкие стены в многоэтажке будет очень весело… Вы меня слышите?

\- Ам, да... Да, простите, - Кит смущенно потер шею. Сколько же раз он так мог ненароком будить своего соседа?

\- Ничего страшного, - усмехнулся парень за стеной и продолжил с улыбкой. – Просто теперь имейте меня в виду, когда будете угрожать своим друзьям.

\- Я не угрожал, просто…

\- Долги, я понимаю, - тут же перебил Кита сосед. – На самом деле вы правильно сказали.

Кит присел на край кровати и немного свел брови:

\- Правильно угрожать людям?

\- Пусть знают с кем имеют дело~ Хотя, они могут потом не дать в долг снова…

\- Хах, они мне все равно не дадут еще, - грустно усмехнулся Кит, продолжая рассказ о своей нелегкой жизни.

Он рассказал голосу за стеной о том, как ему приходится брать много долгов и успевать работать, чтобы оплатить учебу, на которую из-за работы порой не успевает. Выкручивается так ему приходится вовсе не от хорошей жизни, а потому что остался почти без родных – есть только дальние родственники на окраине страны. К сожалению рассказ пришлось прервать, ведь Кит уже опаздывал на пары. Снова.

\- Тогда поспеши! – сказал на прощание голос. – Я, кстати, Лэнс. Буду вечером тебя ждать. Ты ведь не против еще поговорить?

\- Вовсе нет, - с улыбкой ответил Кит, представился своему соседу в ответ и пошел одеваться.

Давно его так никто не слушал. Киту откровенно не хватало такого приятного и легкого общения, во время которого его не ругали и ни в чем не упрекали.

***

Всю неделю Лэнс всегда был готов выслушать Кита. У каждого уже началась сессия. Кит каждый день благодарил судьбу за то, что она подкинула ему Лэнса. Если бы не его приободряющие слова из-за стены и глуповатые шутки, Кит бы повесился от навалившейся депрессии.

За неделю между парнями, разделяемой тонкой стеной, установилась крепкая связь. Кит рассказал о проведенном в детдоме детстве, доверил Лэнсу даже потаенные переживания. Тот в свою очередь рассказывал о своей большой семье, которая осталась на Кубе, а он сам переехал ради учебы и сейчас живет один. Лэнс всегда начинал рассказывать яркие истории из своей жизни, когда беседа становилась слишком грустной. Он всегда был на стороне Кита, подбадривал его и вдохновлял работать дальше. Лэнс говорил все те слова, которых Киту так не хватало в жизни.

\- Нет. На выходных мы пойдем с тобой на новогоднюю ярмарку и точка! – решительно сказал Кит в вечер пятницы. – Завтра ты мне скажешь номер своей квартиры, и я зайду за тобой.

\- Отлично! Мы, наконец, увидимся!.. А что за ярмарка?

\- В центре города проходит. Как ты мог о ней не слышать?

\- Ну знаешь, у меня тоже в день по три зачета, - усмехнулся Лэнс. – Ладно! Тогда до субботы!

\- До субботы, - с улыбкой попрощался Кит и положил руку на стену. Он мечтательно вглядывался в едва видимые узоры обоев и представлял себе Лэнса. Парень говорил, что у него смуглая кожа, короткие волосы и веснушки, которые «только избранный может разглядеть». Кит усмехнулся, вспоминая его слова, думая об этом красивом голосе, который он уже совсем скоро услышит четко и ясно, без глушащей стены.

***

На следующее утро Кит встал раньше будильника. Он кропотливо умылся, оделся как можно приличнее и пошел в соседний подъезд за Лэнсом в условленное время. Очень быстро он нашел заветную дверь, глубоко вдохнул и постучал.

Ответа нет.

Кит обтер вспотевшие руки о джинсы и пару раз позвонил в звонок. За дверью раздалось эхо от противного звука и вновь настала тишина. Ни шагов. Ничего.

Вдруг в замочную скважину вставили ключ, начали открывать дверь. Кит встрепенулся, поправил на себе куртку, но дверь открылась не перед ним, а справой стороны – это выходил сосед Лэнса.

\- Ох, простите, - извинился выходящий из квартиры взрослый мужчина. – И вам эту дверь все равно не откроют.

\- Почему это? – грубо кинул Кит, сведя брови.

\- Здесь года три никто не живет. Квартира продается, но покупателя все нет, - спокойно, даже устало ответил тот.

Вся злость Кита испарилась, оставляя странный осадок в глубине души.

\- Как так никто не живет?

\- Как-то так. После того, как здесь убили молодого парня. Грабитель залез под новый год, хотел стащить чего-нибудь, но не ожидал, что в квартире будет хозяин, - мужчина вздохнул. – Жаль парня. Хорошим был. Дочка говорит, что до сих пор его голос из-за стен слышит. Честно, порой и я что-то слышу.

После этих слов мужчина ушел и оставил побледневшего Кита наедине с дверью.

Он ведь слышал голос. Смех. Четко и ясно слышал. Не могло же это казаться ему всю неделю?...

Вдруг от раздумий его отвлек робкий стук в дверь.


End file.
